Todo había acabado
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: La batalla final entre Lupin y Dolohov y Tonks y Bellatrix en la guerra de Hogwarts.


**Todo había acabado.**

Tonks corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts como nunca antes lo había hecho, esquivando haces de luz de todos los colores imaginables y rodeada de un sonido ensordecedor del que a penas podía distinguir voces conocidas. Pero a ella solo le interesaba una voz, una persona: su marido Remus Lupin, el padre de su hijo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos sin siquiera tambalearse y bendijo sus incursiones nocturnas cuando estaba en edad escolar, que le habían ayudado a aprenderse la estructura del castillo de memoria. Cuando las escaleras hacían algún ademán de moverse hacia el lado contrario del deseado, Tonks no dudaba en dar un salto hacia la escalera de abajo con una agilidad extraordinaria. Jadeando, llegó a la puerta del patio y se paró en seco; buscaba con la mirada al licántropo, mientras las ráfagas de viento ondeaban su cabello, negro azabache, y su túnica. Cientos de magos y brujas combatían con todas sus fuerzas contra los mortífagos, que no paraban de lanzar maldiciones asesinas en todas direcciones, sin importar a quién mataban.

Un haz de luz verde pasó, de derecha a izquierda, a pocos centímetros de sus ojos, y Tonks decidió que era hora de moverse. Tras coger una gran bocanada de aire y sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su atacante, volvió a emprender su carrera y se adentró aún más en el patio, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. La mayoría de los mortífagos llevaban aún su máscara puesta, y la auror se alegró enormemente de que Voldemort no se hubiese unido a la batalla. Evidentemente, él era demasiado importante para aquello y prefería observar la lucha desde un lugar mucho más digno y seguro. Tonks se detuvo una vez más y volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a la zona, con los cinco sentidos completamente alerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando encontró a Lupin luchando con un mortífago encapuchado, a unos pocos metros de ella. Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se acercó a Lupin por detrás y, apuntando con su varita al mortífago, exclamó:

-¡_Desmaius_!

El encapuchado salió disparado pocos metros y se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Tonks también se derrumbó de rodillas a causa del cansancio, al lado de Lupin y este se agachó para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿¡¡Qué haces aquí!!?- gritó Lunático, con los ojos muy abiertos y visiblemente enfadado

-Lo siento… Remus. No… podía dejarte… solo.- le contestó Tonks, agitada.

-¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Vuelve a casa con Andrómeda, rápido! ¡¡Tienes que cuidar de Ted!!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡He venido aquí para luchar! Teddy está seguro con mi madre, no te preocupes.

-¡_Protego Máxima_!- gritó el mago para repeler el hechizo aturdidor de un nuevo mortífago que se había unido a la batalla y se acercaba por detrás de Tonks.

La auror se puso inmediatamente de pie, aunque con alguna dificultad, y se colocó a espaldas de su marido para luchar contra otro enemigo.

-Tienes que irte, es demasiado peligroso- le advirtió Lupin por encima del hombro a su mujer, elevando mucho la voz para que lo pudiese oír -¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

El hechizo rebotó contra el invisible escudo del mortífago, que seguía lanzando maldiciones asesinas a Lunático.

-Soy una auror, ¿recuerdas? Es mi trabajo. Además, no ibas a creer que te iba a dejar aquí solo, ¿verdad?- Tonks agitó su varita y un haz de luz naranja fue esquivado por el mortífago enmascarado que tenía enfrente. Este hizo otro gesto con la varita y la auror volvió a repeler una de sus maldiciones.

-¡_Desmaius_!- exclamó Lupin -¡Te quiero! Lo sabes, ¿no? ¡No quiero que te ocurra…- agitó la varita para defenderse -…nada!

-Lo sé, Remus. He venido aquí para luchar juntos, porque yo también te quiero, y tampoco quiero que te pase nada.- dijo antes de regalarle una breve sonrisa por encima del hombro. -¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!

La varita de su enemigo salió volando a una distancia inalcanzable, y el mortífago echó a correr en dirección contraria a la auror.

-¡_Desmaius_!- gritaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que sus atacantes se desplomasen en el suelo.

Ambos se giraron y se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Ninguno sonreía, ninguno quería que estuviese el otro allí, pero los dos sabían que era lo correcto. Un rayo de luz verde pasó por su lado casi rozándolos, y Lupin se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a otro mortífago enmascarado.

-¡Qué valiente, atacando por la espalda!- dijo Remus -¡_Depulso_!

El mortífago repeló el hechizo, pero antes de que pudiese contraatacar, Tonks se defendió.

-¡_Desmaius_!

-¡_Protego_!- exclamó el encapuchado.

El haz de luz roja salió disparado al rebotar contra el escudo invisible del mortífago y se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡¡Quieto Dolohov!!- le interrumpió una voz femenina antes de que este pudiese atacar -¡La traidora de sangre es mía!

Tonks se giró inmediatamente hasta colocarse, nuevamente, espalda con espalda con Lupin.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- gritó sorprendida.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre! ¡_Cru…_!

-¡_Protego Máxima_!- Tonks sonrió -¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?- Quería mantener los cinco sentidos en su tía, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su marido, al que oía gritar y jadear, y por lo que parecía, estaba sumido en una ardua batalla con el mortífago Dolohov.

Bellatrix, por su parte, ardía en furia ante la burla de la persona que más detestaba.

-¡_Desmaius_!- gritó Nymphadora.

El hechizo fue repelido por el escudo de la mortífaga, y esta soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te crees que me vas a vencer con un simple hechizo aturdidor?- dijo con voz aguda y chillona entre risas. -¡Qué inocente! ¡_Crucio_!

El hechizo pilló por sorpresa a la metamorfomaga, que se desplomó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Al oír los gritos de Tonks y las risotadas de su tía, Lupin no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y atacar a Bellatrix con un movimiento de su varita.

-¡_Expeliarmus_!

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Lo último que pudo observar antes de morir fue su propio haz de luz roja rebotando contra el nuevo escudo de Bellatrix una vez más y desvaneciéndose en el aire. El eco de la carcajada de la mortífaga resonó en su cabeza ahogando la voz de su mujer, que gritaba su nombre, desesperada.

-¡¡REMUS!!

La maldición cruciatus de Bellatrix había sido interrumpida gracias al encantamiento de Lupin, pero lágrimas de dolor seguían brotando de los ojos de Tonks. El tormento de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo era una tortura mucho peor que la agonía física de la maldición de su tía. Se sentía impotente, débil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra mientras observaba como Lunático se derrumbaba en el suelo sin poder evitarlo. Cayó arrodillada ante el cuerpo inerte de su marido y pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como su asesino se alejaba en dirección opuesta. Tonks se frotó los ojos y apuntó con su varita a Dolohov.

-¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!- gritó la metamorfomaga con toda su rabia contenida, apretando fuertemente la mano de Remus, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. La maldición alcanzó al mortífago en la espalda, quien soltó un horrible grito de terror y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo mientras Bellatrix seguía riendo, eufórica.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya no te ríes, ¿verdad?- gritó la mortífaga con su particular voz infantil cuando acabó de reírse, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Tonks pudo advertir, entre lágrimas, un rayo de luz verde que alcanzaba la figura del mortífago al que acababa de hechizar y que caía definitivamente en el césped, muerto. Fue entonces cuando la auror se giró, aún arrodillada en el suelo, cogida de la mano con su marido, y apuntó con su varita a su enemiga. Apenas podía verla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el dolor le quemaba por dentro como fuego. No podía creer que todo por lo que habían estado luchando se hubiese esfumado en un par de segundos. Ni siquiera la muerte del asesino de su marido podía aliviarle al menos un poco de su agonía, ni siquiera sus gritos de dolor la habían reconfortado. Ella lo único que quería era volver a estar con Remus sentados en el sofá de su casa, apoyados el uno sobre el otro, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo sentir el calor de la chimenea y el sonido del crepitar de las chispas inundando la habitación.

-Por fin ese sucio ser infrahumano obtuvo lo que se merecía- rió Bellatrix

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

-¡_Crucio_!

Los hechizos de las dos brujas chocaron en el aire emitiendo un sonido parecido al de una fuerte explosión. El haz de luz roja de la maldición de Bellatrix se unió al relámpago verde que emitía la varita de Tonks por una breve milésima de segundo. La auror observó desde el suelo la cara de entusiasmo y crueldad de su tía iluminada por su propio encantamiento antes de desplomarse en el suelo, habiendo sido alcanzada por su propia maldición, que había rebotado en la de la mortífaga. El hechizo cruciatus desapareció antes de tocar a Bellatrix, que se quedó un par de segundos de pie, jadeando, sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

Bellatrix Lestrange saltaba eufórica alrededor de los dos cuerpos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que yacían en el suelo, inertes, cogidos de la mano. Las lágrimas todavía inundaban las mejillas de Tonks, pero ambos presentaban una expresión serena.

Maldiciones de todos los colores se dirigían hacia la mortífaga, pero ya nada podían hacer por ellos. Todo había acabado.


End file.
